Hollow Memories
by XT3100
Summary: Memories make the person. To lose them is to lose one's self. However even if they gain new memories or recover their old ones they won't be the same. The soul is immortal, but they lose memories like a normal human. The world of memories is the person themselves.
1. Cracked Memories

Darkness, the black sky covered the desert. Wind blew over the hilling sands on the endless desert. A single person lay down in the desert sand. She laid down near the topic of the sand. The sky held little to be seen, as the stars seemed to hide and not want to be seen. To her right off a few feet was a giant rock formation that stood out in the sand the rose against the wall of stone.

Bronze brown rock towered high in the sky and went higher then the tallest mountains. All around her multiple rocks jutted out from the depts of the sand. To the left side of the person was one of the higher rocks. The rock was like a giant square pillar. Only one fourth of the rock wasn't there at all. This had the shape of a bracket of sorts. The base of the rock took the shape of an L, except for the fact that it was even and one side wasn't longer then the other.

The cliff's top surface wasn't just one it was three. The inner corner of the six cornered rock faced the human who lay in the sands. Like a child's wood building blocks the middle section was the tallest. Not only that but it formed a diamond shaped face that slanted down to the ground near the young who laid in the sand. The farther point of the flat face was the highest up and the lowest point was down a good hundred feet that created a very steep slope. Mirroring the same steep slope the two other cliffs that was attached to the main rock.

However the one to its left was lower about five hundred some feet and the one to the main rocks right was lowered five hundred feet more. They all was like the top three winner podiums of racing, one for first, second and third. On the opposite side of the young woman was the same type of formation that mirrored the rock in every way except the second and third place was flipped. Sand rose up around the women to formed a bowl shape made of the sand.

"…" The girl didn't move much but she raised her head and slowly used her hand and arms to push herself up. The women had simple pink- hair that went straight down to her shoulders. Her green eyes darted around the desert she was in. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud, the pink haired women's was not normal. For one she had a hole in her chest and wore a simple white mask over her face. Although, there were two holes that she could see through.

The young adult was wearing simple short white shorts that didn't go past the halfway point to her knees. She also had a red sleeveless shirt on that cover her chest and the hole in her chest. Down the middle of the shirt was a silver zipper. Like a bike she had on fingerless black gloves that covered the base of her hands.

"Sakura?" A male voice gasped at the sight. The girl looked up to see a spikey blond haired man in the distance. The man looked to be about twenty. He had blue eyes and a total of six whiskers marks with three on each cheek. He wore mostly black clothes. Wearing multiply layers, the man had one long black-sleeved shirt on. Also he wore a long black near skin-tight pants as well. Both seemed to blend together as if it was a single jumpsuit. At the end of the sleeve, there was a thick one-inch wide armband.

The black band was right over the end of his sleeves, they were even attached to the fabric. He wore another armband that covered his elbow. Another armband was halfway to his shoulder. Tail like flames wrapped his jumpsuits sleeves. The flames danced up the sleeves and reached to his armband on his elbow. The blond haired man wore a black vest over his clothes. It was a simple one as it a black colored zipper that went the middle of the vest. Down at the bottom of the vest on the front right and left there was a simple zipper pocket.

Along the base of his pants legs flame tails spun around the base of his legs and continued up his leg till the tips touched the center of his knees. On his feet the yung adult had an unusual set of sandals on. They were black but they had an opening in the front for the toes to be visibly seeable. But they went farther up his ankles like a pair of combat boots.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sakura asked as she slow got into a more confortable sitting position. She had her right foot bent as if she was doing sit-ups. Her left foot was flat on its left side as it her leg was laying flat on the sand bent. Her foot slipped right under her right knee. With her left hand on the sand, she held herself upright. She had her right arms elbow on the top of her right knee letting the right of her arm bend and lean and hang.

"Naruto," The Blond man named himself. _'She should know who I am… but…'_

'_She is a hollow,'_ a more demonic voice spoke to Naruto in the back of his mind. _'Rather she is a Arrancar.'_

'_That's true Kurama,'_ Naruto replied to the fox as he eyed his old friend. "Do you know where you are?" He asked Sakura as he lowered his head to meet her eyes.

Sakura shook her head in response.

"Hueco Mundo."

"Huh," Sakura stated. "So that's the name of the place we are in?" The green-eyed hollow looked around the place yet again.

"Sakura are you going to eat any souls?"

Bewildered she looked shocked at Naruto. "WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD I EAT SOULS?" She screamed. "Further more," She continued before pausing. "How the hell would that work?"

"Well," Naruto trailed off. He weakly smiled an open mouth and his eyes closed. A single drop of sweat dropped down the back of his head. "You're a hollow and hollows eat souls." The blond ninja answered.

"I'm a—." Sakura slow restated. "A hollow?" Behind her mask a look of confusion appeared. She looked down to the ground before she looked back up. "What is a hollow?"

'Looks like you have a lot to explain,' Kurama stated to Naruto in the blonds mind.

'Looks like it.' Naruto mentally sighed. "Looks like I have a lot to explain. For one." Naruto started to explain. Placing his hands in the vest pockets. "A hollow is a soul that stayed in the human world for too long. They transform into a hollow which eats other souls in attempt to fill the hole in their chest that turned into the mask that they wear."

Even with the mask covering her face. Naruto could mentally see her mouth hang open and her eyes shake. "Then…." Sakura started to stammer.

"Relax your not one of the lowest level hollows." Naruto said to calm his old teammate. "You're an Arrancar," He continued. "They are the highest in terms of power." Pausing for a few he let the words sink into Sakura's mind. "Menos are the lowest and they have no reasoning other to kill. The next up is the Gillian which have either eaten other hollows or pluses."

"Pluses?"

"A soul that just died." Naruto answered the question. "Next in line is the Adjuchas. They take a more human appearance. Usually they have more of a mind and can talk."

Sakura continued to look at Naruto, _'Damn, this is making my head hurt.'_

"Finally the strongest is the Vasto Lorde," Naruto finished explaining. "Also, you're an Arrancar which is a hollow who removes his or her mask to gain similar powers to a soul reaper."

"Damn, quite over loading me with information." Sakura almost hissed.

Naruto took his right hand and waved into the air. "Well, excuse me!" Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before he let it go. "It's a lot to talk about and that's only one part of it."

"You said so much it's giving me a headache," Sakura gave her response as she placed her right hand over her mask.

"So I guess I have a lot to explain."

'_It's been over five thousand years since Naruto found Sakura,'_ A black haired man though as he sat in the wooden room. His gray eyes darted around the room that he sat in. It was a very simple room. The whole room had a floor made of dirt. The man lived in a small house. It was a four-roomed wood house as it held on bathroom, two bedrooms and one main room.

The male wore a simple white robe of sorts. It was simple as it had the appearance of a bathroom robe however it was made of a white clothe like material. He wore a simple purple rope that was thick. It wrapped around to the back of his clothes to be tied into a not that looped around to form a figure eight. The man wore wooden sandals that a samurai would wear.

The room that he sat in was made of wood that gave the appearance of an house of age. Like a log cabin would give. However, it still had the structurally foundation of a modern home of the 21 century. A light fell into the room through glass that made a good-sized skylight. Near the entrance of the house and room, he had no door but straight flaps that looked to be the same on vertical blinds. White cloth fell down to the ground and let trickles of warm sunlight through the space in the white fabric.

The entrance was wide enough for two to walk through with ease. The black haired man stat staring at the door, to his right was a wide window. It was only about two feet tall and five feet wide. The window was place in the middle of the wall. It was built into that was forty feet long. The window was in the middle of the first thirty feet. At the last ten feet, the mad sat on a raised wooden floor that took only a single step up.

"You know no one is going to come through the door right?" A voice asked from behind the man. The gray-eyed adult turned his head to see a cat of sort. It's main fur color was a dark lush blue color. The other thing was that it had two tails. The fur acted like flames as they flickers and moved around. Black swirls covered the moving flame over the small two-tailed cat.

"Do I care Matatabi?" The black haired man asked as he looked at the cat named Matatabi. Then a puff of smoke rose from nowhere, between Matatabi and the black haired man. The smoke created only a small amount of smoke. After it cleared a small red fox appeared. Around its neck a small red edged scroll was attached to a collar around its neck.

"Yo, teme." The little fox called the man with its right paw raised as if it was waving to him. "Naruto has a message for you."

"Must you call me that?" The man sighed. He used his left hand to pinch his noise. Letting go he looked back at the fox. "Damn the dobe," the gray-eyed man hissed. "You only call me that because of him."

"Yep!" The fox grinned. Matatabi who was standing at the time rolled her eyes and looked at the fox.

"Nice to see you again, Adan" Matatabi welcomed the fox.

"Well, this is good news, took the dobe long enough," The man said to neither of the two in the room. He finished reading the message he got from Naruto, _'Dobe, you finally got all the scrolls of Kumogakure.'_ The grown man stood up and walked back down the hall that was right behind him. On the right was his room and to the left was another one that was a simple guest room.

"What's he doing?" Adan wondered aloud.

"Most likely he's getting something for you." Matatabi answered the question the little fox had. Just as she finished talking the man walked back out with a scroll in his right hand.

"Adan," the stepped over to the fox with the of his feet echoing the room. "I need you to give Naruto this." He held out the scroll in his hand.

"Sure, mind if I ask what's it about?"

"That man Yamamoto started a school for Shinigami," the man answered.

"Oh," Adan replied, "Well thanks I got to go. I still have a message to deliver to _The Shinigami._" The fox stated. With stating the last few words he disappear in a puff of smoke.

"So now what are you going to do?" Matatabi asked the man.

"You know my job is to watch the soul society," The black haired man breathed as he relaxed. Look near the window there as a small lamp for fire to burn. He looked at them for a moment, in the time his eyes turned red and his pupil morphed into the shape of an atom. As he looked at both a small black flame started in both lamps that was next to the window.

"While we wait Naruto and Sakura watch over their respective places." Matatabi asked as she looked up to the man.

"We may be split-up but we are still team 7."

She quietly laughed. "True," Matatabi stated. 'They don't meet often.' She silently thought to herself. "If any one found out you _souls_," She started. Pausing before she continued. "They would flip."

"About us being a Lost Soul, Blood Soul and Demon Soul," The black haired stated. "They wouldn't believe what we are as they have no knowledge that such beings exist."

**A/N HELLO ALL Bleach and Naruto fans! This is my first crossover that I feel might be huge. I won't spoil the plot, you should be able to figure out the theme. It'll really and truly different then all the other crossover stories. I hope you all liked my style. I add details. So just tell me what you think of it. **


	2. Black Flames

**1999 years later**

The cold air blow ever so gently in the clear sky. The cold air wasn't chilled enough to make ones hairs stand on edge but it was enough to be uncomfortable. The leaves in the trees rocked ever so slightly. Darkness hid the trees farther away in the small clearing. In the deep long clearing, the semi long grass shown with a whiting hue and waved back and forth by the gentle breeze. The trees hide the bark of their truck under the shadows that they generated with little light trickling down through the branches and leaves.

In the clearing a set of people were fighting at the time. Two wore a mask while the other was normal Shinigami. The first masked fighter was a man who wore a flat hockey like mask that had six slanted eyeholes. His short sliver like gray hair glinted a more white under the cover of the moonlight. He wore a purple A-shirt, which was a lot like a tank top. Over the shirt he was wearing a long science like coat. It was unbuttoned revealing the sharp muscles that were visible. Finally the man wore Simple green short that went down to his knees.

The man wore white gloves over his hands as he punched a man in the stomach; the man was six feet and two inches tall. The man sported a black afro and had two long side burns. He was wearing the standard Shinigami outfit. Compared to most the white coat was sleeveless. The Man also at the time was wearing a back rectangle shaped leans. Unlike most glasses they were black and didn't allow others to see the eyes of the Shinigami.

The Afro man's name was Love Aikawa. The force that was introduced flung him like a ragdoll. He landed right into a tree across the clearing. The impact made the tree crack under pressure. Parts of the cracked wood stabbed in the back to draw blood.

A tall blond man was running at full speed in the cold night. The wind slightly waved the long straight blond hair that went down to his jaw. The man stood five feet nine inches tall. The was wearing the typical captain uniform. Reaching the clearing, the sight was horrifying. With a quick movement he appeared in front of a younger girl. With his sword his held it out to block the fist of the silver haired man for hitting the younger blond girl. He finished the block as he moved both hands to his right. With his arms straight the other man followed the momentum created and was tossed should over shoulder.

"Still getting in trouble?" The blond man teased. "Hiyori?"

"Took your time getting here, Shinji," The girl panted. Hiyori slowly stood up. She looked around for a few. As she did Shinji lowered both of his hand to look over to see the silver haired man.

'_That can't be Kensei,'_ He thought.

Without a warning the man gave a painstaking roar. 'Kensei' than changed only to be stopped by Love. Love took his sword in hand to create a wide swipe with his sword.

Shinji at the time was heard a screeching noise and turn his head to look behind him. A girl in white was creating a diving kick with her right foot but she wasn't normal. Like Kensei she was wearing a mask. White bone color. The mask had the appearance of a grasshopper.

"Bakudō #75, Gochūtekkan!" a new male voice stated. Giant pillars materialized from nothing as they glowed like ice and slammed down around the girl to pull her to the ground. "Every seemed to arrive faster than me." Shinji turned his head to see a huge man. He was a very large round man that wore a purple mantle over his standard Shinigami uniform. The most noticeable thing about him was that his hair was pink. It wasn't bright but a more dull pink that only brighten up in the moon light.

"Good to see you made it Hachi," Shinji greeted him.

Hachi moved his head slightly and looked over to see Love and Kensei fighting.

At the same time as the fight continued a Black haired man ran at record speed that'd put any Shunpo master to shame with his agility. The gray eyed man run with his hands falling limbless behind him. His black hair shown in the dark through the power of the moon light. The white rob flapped very slightly in the wind that he created. The light rob was held onto the man with the large purple rope.

Landing behind a tree he stopped to see others in the clearing. Clearly some were having trouble controlling a more demonic like energy that was being created inside of them. Although it wasn't truly demonic, it still sent chills down the pine making anyone who wasn't used to the pressure. _'Hollows.'_ The single word went through his mind. Putting his back to the tree he went through a few hand signs and a small puff of smoke formed.

As it cleared a smaller purple snake appeared. It looked to be like a Boa however its scales on the top was made of a purple color. The underside of the snake was white, "What do you need?" It asked with a simple hiss.

"I need you to get the dobe," The man said. "Just tell him I need some seals to suppress some hollow energy. And no, he has to come." With that said the snake nodded. Then it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"AIZEN YOU BASARD!" Shinji roared. Shinji was already on the ground holding onto his left should with his right hand. White flowing liquid started to cover over his left side of his face. It acted with a mind of its own. Like a title wave it leaped and jumped continently halfway over his face.

Aizen continued to grin ever so slightly. He stood with both hands at his sides as he gazed at Shinji. The Soul reaper named Aizen was a brown haired man that appeared to more scholarly look. The square framed glasses only further enhanced the effect. Like most captains Shinigami he wore the standard Shinigami uniform and a captains haori over it.

To his left a dark skinned man stood. The man was stand five feet nine. His dark brown hair was tied in braids as it went down the lower back side of his head. The man wore a typical Shinigami uniform but his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Around his neck was an orange rope of sorts. That held his Zanpakuto. The man's name was Tosen.

To his right Gin stood with his typical grin. He wore simple clothing; it was the standard Shinigami uniform. He stood with both arms down his side.

Aizen smiled but right after Shinji screamed at Aizen, Tosen started to scream bloody murder. The sounds of burning flames broke the silence. Everyone turned to see black flames eating away at his body. Skin flaked at his fingers. The flesh and bones tore a part. The black flames eat away at hiss whole arm leaving only pain and burnt bones. Within second his body burned into ashes and the bones that once made his body fell to the ground.

"Oh my," Gin neutrally stated.

'_What the hell…'_ A shocked Aizen thought. Not only did he see the blacks flames kill his tool by burning him alive the black flames still burned on. Pain, heat, burns erupted on his skins, his legs and feet. The same flack flames ignited on Aizen. Horror and surprise surfaced on his face. The normally static look disappeared as the same flames ate way at his body, blood and bone burned with the skin burning into ash. It only took a second for his full body to be engulfed in the flame.

"What ya know," Gin smiled. "Looks likes someone else is going to kill ya for me." The never ending grinner said.

"I always knew they you would betray me," Aizen started to breathe through the flames. "However…" Aizen never finished the since as he was fully engulfed in the flames before they eat him whole. All the bones of his body fell to the ground as the flames faded into in to the air. Gin took a few steps forwards to pick up the Hogyoku that was laying in the grass. The little Marble sparkled a bright silver under the moonlight.

"Damn it Gin," Shinji hissed.

Gin looked down at the soul reaper. With a grin that would shame a fox, "There is nothing I can do to help ya."

"You might not be able to," a new voice called out to them. The black hair man walked out on to the grassy field. The man's eyes shown bright red in the light that came from the moon. What gained the attention of the two other were his eye's pupils. They were not round of silted. Instead they looked different as they took the form of a clip of an atom.

"And who are ya?" Gin asked as he turned his head to the left to look at the new comer.

"I am Sasuke," The black haired man known as Sasuke answered._ 'They are lucky I called for Naruto. Speaking of wish why isn't he here yet.'_

Right as he finished his thought a puff of smoked sounded right next to him. With any emotion Sasuke rolled both his eyes to see Naruto appeared with both arms crossed with closed eye and a smile on his face. Opening his eyes he looked over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto started. His open blue eyes gazed at Sasuke. He put his right hand onto Sasuke's shoulder. "Why did you pull me away from _MY_ Date with Sakura?"

"Dobe, I needed you to create a seal for those Shinigami," Sasuke hissed into Naruto's ear. At that comment he let go of Sasuke and slowly stepped over to Shinji.

"Interesting," Naruto said as he squatted. 'To resist with such strength.'

'_I must agree,'_ Kumara agreed with Naruto through their minds.

Naruto then held his right hand out wide as a circle of black marking started to slowly spin around. It was a outline circle ring that spun with chain like pattern that was imbedded on the insides of the outlined section. In the middle of the circle a star made of chains held its shape in the middle of the circle. "This is going to hurt." Naruto informed Shinji. With that said he slammed the underside of Shinji's belly with the seal. As soon as the seal was imprinted into the skin, Naruto took a step back as he stood upright. Chains then erupted from the center of the circle.

Six in total they appeared to be made of ink. Two went around the two sides of the neck while two went around the waist and two wrapped down the legs. "Well I think that my cue to.." Gin started to say. Before he had the chance to disappear Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"You're not going to leave just yet." Sasuke breathed with venom. _'Not unless he wants to be burnt.'_ Sasuke held his hand firmly on Gin's left shoulder to the point that not even Yoruichi could Shunpo away.

Two men was hastily running to the scene. But when they got there. Only Gin and the other who had the seal placed on them was still there. "Gin what in the world happened?" Urahara firmly questioned. Tesssai stood behind Urahara.

"They …" Tessai started to mutter before going silent.

"Simple, when I arrived I found Aizen being burned to a crisp along with Tosen." Gin simply replied with a smile.

As the sun rose, deep in a building both Gin and Urahara stood. Standing in Urahara looked up to the Central 46. "Silence! The both of you are here for questioning on what happened." One of the forty six yelled back at Urahara.

"Well that didn't go as ya planned," Gin whispered to Urahara.

It was almost as if it was on cue that the doors were knocked open. The person who entered the building walked into the light. "Ah nice to see ya Sasuke," Gin greeted him. Urahara turned his head with shock covering his face.

Sasuke who entered the room did not answer. Instead he held two scrolls in hand. "I have a message for you from the Soul King." At the last words he spoke a pin was hearable. A man who isn't a part of the Royal Guard has a message from the soul king? It just didn't seem possible.

"BULLSHIT!" A member from the Central forty six.

"It's simple, you drop this at once," Sasuke started to explain. His gray eyes look up at the central with out giving any sense of emotion. To feeling could be seen or felt from him but complete uncaring. "They are dropped of all charges by the Soul king and if you don't agree I have full right to slaughter you all!" The words rang like a loud bell as he screamed the stated. "Personally I prefer the later."

"Like hell!" A number of voices seemed to echo lines similar to it.

Sasuke closed his and lowered his head. "You know what?" He asked sarcastically. "FUCK IT." The cold words sent chills down both Urahara's and Gin's spins. Right then he opened his eyes his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The black flames leaped out from his eyes to latch onto all of the Central Forty Six. Black flames erupted one by one. Each burned right through the members tearing off their skin. The Screams of agony continued only for a few minutes before the screaming stopped. All that was left was the ashes of the burned victims.

Sasuke, Urahara and Gin stood in front of Yamamoto. Yamamoto was an old man with a bald head and a very long gray beard that went down to the floor if he sat down. The man was wearing the standard uniform for Shinigami and he held himself up with an old wooden cane.

"Well I didn't expect that," Gin grinned.

"Alright I have another message from the Soul king and the both of you are included as well," Sasuke stated as he eyed the two with his normal gray eyes.

"Wait a minute!" Urahara interrupted Sasuke. They we in the main hall with the captain commander on what happened. Urahara pinched his noise. "Run it by me again. The soul King wants me to what?"

"The other message," Sasuke explained. "Was about you leading a new division in the human world that can both support the Shinigami and act as a safe house for assigned Shinigami." Sasuke said looking to his left where both Urahara and Gin stood side by side. "You also with be able to conduct research with the need to be restrained to the laws of Soul Society as a bonus." Sasuke added in monotone.

That got the man's interest. "No limit, huh?"

"Only limit is basic morals I guess," Sasuke stated half heartedly. Turning to the Captain Commander he asked. "I believe you can trust the seal on the message."

Yamamoto nodded. "It's from the king. No mistake."

"So why am I here?" Gin asked as he point to himself.

"With Aizen dead a few new captains with be needed as the Visoreds are with Naruto," Sasuke started to explain. "As the seals that he put on them takes time to fuse the hollow and Soul reaper powers together."

Silence, all three gave him the look of shock. _'Fusing the two - together?'_ Urahara was at a shock.

"Of what I can tell," Sasuke continued ignoring the looking he got. "That If Urahara does take the position, he can take two others with him."

"There is one problem," Yamamoto sated. "We still need to replace them."

"Not my problem," Sasuke shrugged. Turning his head to the left to look at Urahara he then asked. "So are you going to accept it?"

It's been five years since Naruto had the Visoreds in his place. Shinji slow opened his eyes to look around. He was in a room. It was simple, white walls. No windows and to his left was a door. It was a simple door that was made of wood with the classic panel borders surrounding the door. Next to the door was a small cabinet that stuck out a few feet with only four draws. The next thing that the man noticed was that he was laying in an queen sized bed.

White sheets covered him, and his head was on some white pillows. Jolting up right he looked around. The other interesting thing was that when he looked down he was wearing white pajamas._ 'How the hell?'_

Shinji pushed the sheets off to look around the room again. It was at least thirty feet deep and twenty feet wide. "Where are I am?" Shinji wondered aloud.

The door then opened. To reveal a man walk in. The man looked to be in his twenties, he had spiky blood hair and whore a simple white shirt. He had black jeans on. "Ah your wake," The man stated.

"Who are you and where am I?" Shinji asked as he folded both his arms.

THE blue eyed man gave a foxy grin before saying. "My name is Naruto and you Shinji woke after five years of sleeping."

**A/N: Yep don Didn't expect that did you? Well it's the second part of the mini prologue arch. Only one more chapter to go. Also I might have missed details so I had to go back and rewrite the sections to get more details into where I was lacking. I wanted to give the descriptions of what they looked like cause I don't know everyone faces and names. **

**I forget to add some more details to the central but hell its hard!**

**I have chapter 8 fully outlined so yah a lot is planned. I hope you all enjoyed it. Before I go…. Only one person stated something that I hoped you all would noticed. Sasuke is alive, Aground, good for you for noticing that it was Sasuke and that only Sakura had forget them. I don't like to spoil the story so please tell me what you think. Now excuse me while I go work on a Pokémon fan fiction I adopted.**


End file.
